


First Time For Everything

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parent Daryl, Rickyl Relationship - Freeform, Rickyl Writers' Group, jealous Lori, weekend custody exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: Rick is held up at work and running late to pick the kids up from Lori and Shane for the weekend so Daryl has to go - by himself for the first time...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been suffering writer's block and am stuck on my other fics. So, here is this....Hope it doesn't suck. LOL!

     Daryl's day'd been shit at the garage. Old Mr. Warner had 'is Caddy towed back complainin' Merle ain't fixed the gas line right. 'Course he did. Mr. Warner were jus' too blind ta tell he run outta gas. Too old ta be drivin' truth be told.

     'Course Daryl hadda deal with the old bastard. So's Merle don't kill 'im by beatin' 'im with 'is own damn cane. That he liked proddin' inta Merle's chest. Whole damn day were like that. Fucked up.

     Daryl jus' wanted ta get home, shower an' throw a meatloaf in the oven so's dinner were ready soon's him an' Rick got back from pickin' up them kids a theirs from Shane 'n Lori. They ain't his by blood er nothin', but that don't mean they ain't his family. His kids.

     Jus' wanted ta relax. A nice evenin' a family time. Catchin' up on what the kids been up ta all week over dinner an' settlin' in fer a movie. Even if it were Frozen. For the millionth time. 'Cuz Judy fuckin' loves that movie. Daryl'd loved it, too. The firs' three times. Now he had them damn songs burned inta his brain. _Do ya wanna build a snowman?_ Fuck no. But, watchin' Judy bounce 'n try ta sing it were jus' 's sweet 's it were the first time she done it.

     Daryl were rummagin' the cupboard fer spices. Gettin ready ta fix the meatloaf when his phone buzzed. 'F Mr. Warner were still complainin' 'bout that damn Caddy he were gonna blow a gasket. But, it were Rick textin'. _BB held up at work. Tryin 2 get away but gonna b late._

Daryl sucked in a breath. Typed, _Lori gonna b pissed, man._ She'd use anythin' ta say they ain't fit ta have them kids at all. Even Rick havin' ta work late. Prob'ly assistin' in a traffic accident. Er lookin' fer a lost kid er some shit.

      _I know_ , came Rick's reply. _U mind gettin em ur self?_

Fuck, Daryl bit 'is thumb. Lori ain't never liked him. 'N he ain't even sure why. 'Cuz he's a damn Dixon? Er Rick moved on? Prob'ly 'cuz Rick moved on with a _man_. Er maybe 's 'cuz he actually loved Rick. Made 'im happy like she ain't never done. Daryl don't know. But, he ain't never been nothin' but nice ta the woman an' she jus' looks right through 'im at the custody exchange like he ain't even there. Ev'ry fuckin' time.

      _Course_ , he jabbed keys. _Anything 4 u & r kids._

Rick were quick ta reply. Makin' Daryl blush. _Luv u darlin. My sweet sweet bb._

 _Luv u2 asshole,_ Daryl sassed. Grinnin'.

     A minute later Rick texted back. _LMAO! Thought u said u loved my asshole._

 _Hah,_ Daryl 'bout dropped his phone. _That 2,_ he added the winky face emoji.

      _Back 2 work,_ Rick ended the thread. _C u soon my luv._

 _XXXXXXXXXX,_ Daryltyped kisses.

     Fuck, that don't leave time fer fixin' dinner if'n he gotta clean out the truck 'nough ta get the spare car seat in there. Barely got time fer a shower. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He jammed 'is phone back in 'is pocket. Shoulda got the damn meatloaf in the damn oven b'fore he got distracted on Pinterest lookin' up how ta do paper mache an' braidin' hair. Girlie's hair's gettin' long 'nough now.

     All he got ta show fer the las' half hour were a pile a spice jars on the counter an' a pound a defrosted ground beef settin' in the sink. "Shit," he threw ev'rythin' inta the fridge. Jars an' all. Took the quickest shower a his life. Hopin' he ain't missed no grease spots.

     Lori always acted like he got some kinda disease. Somethin' catchin'. An' he don't wanna encourage her by bein' anythin' less'n spotless. 'Least Rick always said the only thing contagious 'bout Daryl were his smile. Sweetest husband ever.

     'S fast 's he were 'bout cleanin' up an' gettin' the truck ready he took 'is time gettin' the car seat set up. Rather catch Lori's wrath fer bein' late than take chances with his little girl's safety. Fuckin' seat weren't the easiest ta install neither. But, he might make it on time. If'n he made ev'ry light. An' exceeded the speed limit.

     Sure 'nough his day continued ta be shit. Ev'ry light turned red jus' when he pulled up ta it. 'N he got stuck in construction so's he ain't even able ta turn 'round an' try 'nother way. An' the truck started spewin' smoke. More'n usual anyway. Been burnin' oil, but Daryl were too busy at the garage ta fix his own damn truck.

     So, a course he rolled up ta Lori's ta get the kids five minutes late. In a rusted out pickup. Spewin' a trail a black smoke like 'nough ta rival the wicked witch a the west. Which a course Lori already thought he fuckin' was. Fuck.

     They's out on the front porch already. Waitin' 's he eased the truck up 'long the curb. "Evenin'," he greeted Lori through the open window. On account a it don't roll up no more. 'Nother fuckin' thing needed fixin' on his piece a shit truck. But, they always take the kids in the old Subaru. Were 'bout the only thing Rick got outta the divorce.

     Lori were pissed. Standin' with 'er hip cocked out. Tappin' 'er foot an' squeezin' Judith ta her chest like 'nough ta choke the poor kid. Carl were already wearin' his back pack. Ready ta go. Shane ain't even come outta the house. 'Least he were civil when he did.

     Daryl steeled 'imself fer a lashin'. Slid outta the truck. Coulda pissed 'er off even more sayin', _Come ta Papa_. She hated they called him that. But, he weren't lookin' fer a fight. An' he ain't gotta say nothin' ta call them kids ta him anyways. Judy bounced an' gurgled at the sound a his voice even though Lori got 'er turned 'round an' pinned down so's she ain't able ta see 'im. Prob'ly on purpose. 'N Carl were strainin' ta run past 'er other arm she got out keepin' 'im back.

     "Where the fuck is Rick?" Lori demanded. Holdin' her ground. Holdin' them kids. Damn it, they's Daryl's kids, too.

     "Language," Daryl reminded her. Even though he done said the F word 'front a them thousands a times. Ain't never _at_ no one, though. Least a all their mother.

     Carl finally broke free an' come runnin'. Nearly knocked Daryl over with a hug. "Missed you, Papa."

     "Missed ya, too, Little Man," Daryl squeezed Carl 'til he squirmed an' giggled. Not at all like Lori were squeezin' Judy. "Jus' got off work so's we might haveta have pizza t'night." 'F he ordered 'fore they left it'd be at the door soon's they got home.

     "Awe," Carl whined. "But, I like your cooking." Pissed Lori off ta no end.

     Daryl felt 'is ears burnin'. "Guess I could go 'head with meatloaf 'f ya don't mind waitin'." The kid loved his meatloaf.

     "I'll wait!" Carl squealed.

     Judy were full on fussin' an' fightin' Lori now. Cryin' an' red faced. Tryin' ta turn ta Daryl. "Papa," she screeched. Slappin' Lori's chest. "Want Papa!"

     Lori stormed down the porch steps. Got in Daryl's face. "I asked you where Rick was," she scolded 'im. Like she were gonna count ta three an give 'im a whoopin' 'f he don't answer.

     Daryl reached fer Judy, but Lori don't let go. So's he hadda settle fer strokin' 'er back since 's all he could get ta. "Papa's here fer ya, Girl," he cooed. Firs' things first. Ain't answerin' no crazy woman 'til his kids was seen ta.

     Lori's face went from wide-eyed ta scrunched up like a used Kleenex. "His name is Daryl, honey, not Papa," she corrected.

     "Papa!" Judith huffed. Kickin' an' bouncin'. Blinkin' out fat tears.

     "Mom, you're always saying you want us to speak, but you don't listen," Carl groaned. Pulled Judy outta the woman's arms. Kissed 'er forehead 'fore passin' her ta Daryl. "She said she wants Papa."

     Daryl nuzzled her. Takin' in the smell a her baby lotion, her warmth, her soft grabby hands. He'd missed her all week. "How's m' girl," he nibbled 'er fat cheek. She done buried 'er head in his neck givin' him his answer. Poutin' from the ordeal and clutchin' at 'im like she ain't never lettin' go. But, she ain't cryin' no more.

     "Well?" Lori stepped back. Folded 'er arms. Cross 'er chest. Tapped 'er foot some more.

     Daryl kissed the tears off'n Judy's cheek. "Rick got held up at work," he rocked on his heels. Soothin' his little girl. "Be home in a bit," he shifted 'er ta one arm so's he could throw one 'round Carl's shoulders. Kid were still clingin' ta him, too.

     Lori looked 'em up an' down. Loosened 'er arms a little. "Carl, don't forget you got that science report due next week," she were tryin' ta sound civil. 'N it looked like it were killin' her. "Better start now." Prob'ly wanted Carl in his room all weekend. Hittin' the books. 'Stead a spendin' time with Daryl.

     "Actually due Wednesday," Daryl were the one correctin' now. "An' he finished it last weekend." He keeps up on the shit goin' on in his kids lives. Been ta more parent teacher conferences 'n Lori. Miss Simms got him an' Rick down 's parents.

     Carl tugged Daryl's shirt. "Since I finished my report on volcanoes, that mean I get to make one this weekend?"

     Daryl ruffled the kid's hair. "Yep," he winked. "Yer dad 'n I got the vinegar an' bakin' soda an' somethin' we c'n use fer moldin' the paper mache." Course he don't mention he were late 'cuz a readin' up on craft shit.

     "Cool!" Carl squeezed Daryl, "Can we go home now?"

     "You are home," Lori popped off ta the kid. But, 's like she realized somethin'. Spun back ta Daryl, lettin' her shoulders settle. Ain't set at sharp angles no more. "Is the volcano for extra credit?" She were curious an' it were eatin' her up.

     "Nah," Daryl waved her off. "Jus' fer fun an' we like doin' things as a family." Spendin' time t'gether. "Figured it keeps 'em interested in learnin', too," he kissed the top a Judy's head. He were really tryin' not ta piss her off.

     "Oh," Lori's whole face softened. A little. She stepped carefully up ta Daryl this time. Inspectin' Judy. Like somehow he'd a broken her er some shit. His precious girl. "She seems to be settled down now," she pulled a tissue out of nowhere. Dabbin' Judy's face where Daryl done kissed 'er tears 'way. Like maybe she were tryin' ta wipe _him_ off'n the kid.

     "Yeah, she loves Papa," Carl piped up. Patted Daryl's back. "So do I."

     Jus' then the garage door opened. 'N Shane come out. "Hey, Daryl," he waved, jugglin' the box in 'is arms. Always acknowledgin' him. "Found some tarps and things I thought ya could use for that big ass volcano Carl says you guys are makin'." 'N he loaded the box inta the shitty truck 'thout battin' a eye. Er insultin' the thing.

     "Thanks, man," Daryl breathed a sigh a relief.

     "Sure," Shane ran a hand through his hair. "Carl's been real excited 'bout it."

     "He has?" Lori settled inta Shane's side. Starin' at Carl wrapped 'round Daryl like she were seein' him fer the first time.

     Shane cackled, but he weren't makin' fun. "He says Rick'll add too much baking soda and you guys'll blow the roof off the garage, ain't that right?"

     "You know he will," Carl nodded sheepishly at Daryl. "It'll be fun!"

     Daryl had ta agree. Messier'n shit, but fun.

     The Subaru finally screeched up 'hind the truck an' Rick jumped out. Still in uniform. "Sorry I'm late," he were addressin' the kids, not Lori. Sweepin' 'em up inta his arms. Daryl ain't the jealous type like Lori an' let Judy go ta Daddy. Swiped Rick's hat 'fore it fell off in the crush a hugs an' kisses. Plopped it onta Carl's head when it were all over.

     "Thanks, Babe," Rick had kisses fer Daryl, too. 'N Judy joined in when Rick leaned in close. Slobberin' his cheek.

     Daryl patted Rick's hip. "Best be gettin' home, I still gotta start the meatloaf 'fore these kids starve ta death an' Frozen ain't gonna watch itself," he teased.

     Judy perked up. "Do wanna snowman?" She sang in Rick's arms. Clappin' 'er hands.

     "Ooh, we should make a snowman outta paper mache, too," Daryl offered. Girlie'd fuckin' love that shit. He stepped back ta let Lori an' Shane say their goodbyes.

     "Do wanna snowman, Papa?" Judy kep' singin'.

     "Sure do, m' love," Daryl climbed inta the truck. Hangin' his arm outta the window like he wanted it open. Even though it weren't that warm a night.

     "She really wants ta ride with you," Rick carried Judy ta the passenger side. Started strappin' her inta the car seat.

     "Papa's gonna build ya the best snowman," Daryl caressed her hair. Thinkin' on how Rick had a plaid pair a socks he could cut up fer a scarf.

     "Daryl," Lori dragged 'im outta his thoughts touchin' his arm. Actually fuckin' touchin' him. "Thanks." 'N she might a only said one word. But, ta Daryl it were ev'rythin'.


End file.
